


La gara delle punte dei piedi

by axolotl (Mikirise)



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/axolotl
Summary: Chi è più alto?





	La gara delle punte dei piedi

**Author's Note:**

> il prompt usato per il COW-T è: lunghezza

Una cosa che fa Cassandra e che fa in continuazione è salire sulla punta dei piedi, quando le chiedono chi, tra le e Tim, sia il più grande. Una cosa che fa imbestialire Tim, che anche si mette in punta di piedi e dice di essere più alto, di essere più grande, anche se non è vero. Nessuno dei due è più grande dell'altro e nessuno dei due è più piccolo, è una delle cose che Cassandra e Tim sanno, fa parte dell'essere gemelli, alla fine, ma è una questione d'onore, è un modo per dimostrare chi dei due deve vincere in una gare, è un modo per dimostrare che loro due posso anche giocare senza rendere il tutto un dramma.  
  
“Bruce!” gridano sempre in coro. “Bruce, chi è più alto?”  
  
E Bruce inclina la testa e li guarda e gli sembra che siano tanto dolci. Gli ricordano lui e Julia, quando erano piccoli e Julia gli schiacciava la testa contro il cuscino, e poi ridevano entrambi.Sospira, tenendo la testa inclinata. Cassandra si alza in punta di piedi, si porta la mano sulla fronte e poi alza la mano per far finta di essere più alta di Tim, facendola passare sopra i suoi capelli spettinati. Allora Tim si gira verso di lei e prova a buttarla per terra. Sono due scriccioli. Iniziano sempre a rotolarsi per terra. Litigano in continuazione. E poi fanno pace.  
  
Bruce non deve mai rispondere alla domanda. Non è quella la cosa importante. Tim e Cassandra si rotolano sul pavimento, si fanno il solletico. Sono alti uguali. Sono inseparabili. Rimangono sempre in punta di piedi.


End file.
